A beach restoration or beach nourishment project involves depositing and/or pumping sand from a remote site onto an eroding shoreline in order to upgrade and widen the existing beach. The State of Florida has standards that require that, during a beach restoration or nourishment project, the material placed on the beach must be no larger than three quarters of an inch. Often, the project is designed to use offshore borrow areas in order to replenish the beach. Many times, dredge companies encounter stone and large shell particles, which wind up on the beach. Rock boxes, placed at the end of a discharge pipe located on the beach quickly fill up with oversized rocks. Many times these rock boxes rapidly fill up with larger stones carried by the water from the top of the rock box which still allows the beach to be contaminated with the larger stones. Dredge companies need to frequently stop the process in order to clean out the filled rock boxes. This requires a large amount of downtime, which significantly slows down the restoration process.